Rideg csillogás
by Skeii
Summary: Egy rideg tekintet, ami most úgy csillog, mint még soha.


_Egy rideg tekintet, ami most úgy csillog mint még soha._

Az emberek azt mondják, hogy az első alkalom mindenkiben mély nyomot hagy. Ezt nem igazán értetem addig a bizonyos napig. De ha már témánál vagyunk, elmesélem, hogy nekem milyen volt az első.

Reggel felkeltem, este nem aludtam semmit. Mivel nyár közepe volt, a melegtől aligha lehetett. Fojt rólam a víz, így hát elindultam a zuhanyzó felé. Már ott álltam a kád mellett, és hajoltam volna le, hogy megengedjem a vizet, de akkor valamin megcsúsztam. Elkezdtem hátra felé dőlni, tudtam, hogy mögöttem a mosógép van, ha ara ráesek egy darabig a kórházban feküdhetek. A kezemet ki nyújtottam, hátha bele tudok kapaszkodni valamibe. Megpillantottam a törülköző tartó rudat, és megpróbáltam elkapni. Már majdnem elértem, amikor azt éreztem, hogy valaminek nekicsapódik a fejem. És akkor elsötétült ellőttem a világ.

Kinyitom szemem, egy fehér szobában voltam.

Egy kórházi szobában.

Bejött egy nővér, nem mondott semmit, csak elkezdte a nyomkodni a fejemet. Annyira durván csinálta, piszkosul fájt.

- Nagyon fáj?

Kérdezte a nővér miközben a fejemet vizsgálta.

- Nem.

Gondoltam, hazudok egy kicsit, hátha hamarabb kiengednek. Így is lett. Fél óra múlva már a kórház előtt álltam. Elindultam haza. Direkt a város legforgalmasabb utcáján mentem. Mivel be kelet vásárolnom. Ép az egyik zöldséges pultnál vásároltam, amikor meg láttam Narutot.

Látszót rajta, hogy siet valahová.

Gondoltam, követem. Kb. 2 órás bolyongás után, meg állt egy mezőn. Én a fák között bujkálva figyeltem. Pár percig csendben állt, és figyelt valamit. Majd a következő pillanatban két csuklyás alak ugrott ki a bokrok közül. Semmit se mondtak, csak rátámadtak Narutora, és addig ütötték, amíg mozdulni sem bírt. Nem bírtam magammal, és oda rohantam. Segíteni akartam. Elkezdtem rohanni az egyik alak felé, emeltem a kezem, hogy behúzzak neki egyet, de az elkapta, és megfordítót, hogy hátal álljak neki. Hátulról átkulcsolta a nyakamat, és mindkét kezemet hátra szorította. Nem bírtam mozdulni, ezért a lábammal kezdtem rugdalózni. Sikerült is hasba rúgnom az egyiket. Hátrált pár lépést majd közelebb jött, és behúzót, egyet a hasamba. Vért köptem, alig kaptam levegőt, úgy szorította a nyakamat. Nem kapálóztam többet. Amikor látták, hogy lenyugodtam. Elengedték a nyakamat, de a kezeimet még mindig lefogták. Az egyik elém állt és szép lassan lehúzta a csuklyát. Nem jutottam szóhoz annyira ledöbbentem. Sasuke állt előttem. A szemei ugyan olyanok voltak, mint régen. Semmi érzelem nem volt bennük. Félelmetes volt. Miközben ezen gondolkodtam a földet bámultam, nem bírtam Sasuke szemébe nézni. Hallottam, hogy Sasuke megmozdul, felnéztem. Az arca olyan közel volt az enyémhez hogy az orrunk összeért. Én hátra rántottam a fejem, de ö elkapta az állam és visszahúzót. A mögöttem levő elengedte a kezem, majd egy ugrással eltűnt a bokrok között. Éreztem Sasuke kezét a derekamra simulni. Magához húzott, majd megcsókolt.

Nem tudtam a becsukni a szemem. Sasuke fekete szemei mintha kényszerítettek volna, hogy csak őket nézem. Még mindig nem láttam semmi érzelmet a szemében. Ha pár évvel ez ellőt történt, volna ez akkor most boldog, lennék, de ez csók nem eset olyan jól, mint vártam. Mert tudtam, hogyha most elenged, kitudja, mikor látom újra. Egy könnycsepp gördült ki a szememből. Majd sírni kezdtem.

Sasuke abbahagyta.

Ismét a szemembe nézet, majd gonoszan elmosolyodott.

Azt hitem káprázik a szemem, vagy csak a könnyektől látok rosszul.

Sasuke helyet Kabuto állt velem szemben.

Megrémültem. El akartam rohanni, de Kabuto megragadta kezem. És egy fecskendőt, szúrt a nyakamba. Elkezdtem szédülni, majd elsötétült minden.

Amikor felébredtem sötét volt, és hideg.

Egy ágyon feküdtem, körbenéztem és kezdtem tisztában látni.

Kőfalak vetek körül, a falakon gyertyák voltak.

Megpillantottam egy ajtót. Felkeltem és megindultam az ajtó irányába, de megszédültem és elestem. Megpróbáltam felkelni, de nem ment.

Pár percig mozdulatlanul ültem, majd újra megpróbáltam. Most már sikerült.

Elértem az ajtót reménykedtem benne, hogy ne legyen bezárva.

Lenyomtam a kilincset, miközben elkezdtem húzni az ajtót fura hangon nyikorgót.

Kinéztem, sehol senki.

Elindultam a folyóson. Az egyik ajtó mögül hangokat halottam. Halkan oda mentem.

-sama, meghoztam!

- Rendben, akkor hívd ide Sasuke-kunt.

Valaki közelített az ajtó felé. Körbe néztem de nem találtam semmi búvóhelyet. Így berohantam az egyik szobá után résnyire nyitva hagytam az ajtót.

Közben Kabuto már kint volt a folyóson. Körbe nézet mintha tudná, hogy valaki figyeli.

Egy patkány elrohant a lába előtt.

Miután a patkány elment, ö is ment tovább.

Pár perc elteltével, már jött is vissza. De most nem egyedül, hanem Sasukeval.

Sasuke alig változott valamit, az arca és tekintete ugyan olyan rideg.

Bementek a szobába. Én meg ismét visszalopóztam.

- Sasuke-kun, van számodra egy ajándékom.

Hallottam Orochimaru hangját.

Majd utána csönd volt. Rádőltem az ajtóra, hogy jobban halljam.

De akkor az ajtó kinyílt.

Sasuke állt velem szemben.

Fekete szemeivel végignézet rajtam, majd megszólalt.

- Ő lenne az ajándék?

Orochimaru nem válaszolt semmit, csak nézet minket.

Sasuke megindult felém, én elkezdtem hátrálni. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd elindult jobbra.

Egy darabig még egy helyben álltam majd elindultam utána. Utol értem és útját álltam.

- Mi ez az egész, mért is vagyok én, a te ajándékod?

Sasuke nem szólt semmit, csak kikerült és tovább ment.

Nyúltam a keze után hogy megállítsam, de ő gyorsabb volt nálam. Megragadta a kezem majd a másikat és falhoz szorított.

- Sakura, te még mindig nagyon idegesítő vagy.

Már nyitottam a szám, hogy visszaszóljak, de mielőtt mondhattam volna valamit ö megcsókolt.

Éreztem a nyelvét a számban, nem álltam ellen, sőt visszacsókoltam.

Nem hitem volna, hogy Sasuke ilyen jól csókol, már abban sem hitem, hogy ez megtörténhet valaha.

Elkezdte a nyakamat csókolgatni, majd még lejjebb ment egészen a melleimig. Éreztem, hogy testem egyre forróbb lesz, szinte már éget. Miközben a melleimet harapdálta és nyalogatta, lent elkezdtem bizseregni. Kívántam Sasukét és már nem bírtam magammal. Letérdeltem és ki cipzáróltam a nadrágját. Megragadtam Sasuke péniszét: fel-le mozgattam rajta kezem, majd amikor már elég merev volt a számba vetem. Sasuke felnyögőt, de olyan férfiasan hogy még jobban felizgultam és egyre gyorsabban csináltam.

Sasuke beleélvezett számba, keserű volt de mindet lenyeltem.

Felállított majd ismét neki nyomot a falnak.

Az egyik lábamat felemelte a derekához majd a másikat. Utána lassan belém hatolt, és amikor már teljesen bennem volt, elkezdted lassan mozogni, majd egyre gyorsabban.

Közben megcsókolt de most egész máshogy, mint eddig, sokkal szenvedélyesebben.

Éreztem, hogy nem sokára elélvezek.

És láttam, hogy Sasuke is.

Pár perc múlva egyszerre élveztünk el.

Fojt rólam a víz, és alig kaptam levegőt.

Sasuke, kézbe vet és elindultunk a folyosón. Nem sokára egy szobához értünk. Sasuke bevitt és letett az ágyra.

Betakart majd befeküdt mellém. A mellkasára tetem a fejem és elaludtam.

Másnap reggel, amikor felébredtem már nem volt mellettem.

Összeszedtem a ruháimat és felöltöztem.

Tudtam, hogy minél hamarabb elkel szöknöm innen.

Még itt akartam volna maradni Sasukéval egy darabig, de tudtam, ha maradnák, lehet, hogy megölnének. Így elkezdtem kijáratot keresni.

Jó pár órán keresztül bolyongtam mire megtaláltam a kijáratot.

Láttam, ahogy napfény bejön az ajtón, már indultam is kifelé, de valaki megragadta kezemet.

Kabuto volt az.

- Te meg hová mész? Innen nem mehetsz el.

Láttam, hogy egy fecskendő van nála.

Már majdnem bele szúrta a kezembe, amikor valaki megszólalt a hátunk mögül.

- Enged el, majd én elintézem.

Sasuke volt az, Kabuto bólintót, majd eltűnt a folyosó sötétjében.

Nem akartam búcsúzkodni, mert akkor még fájdalmasabb lenne.

Sasuke csak állt velem szemben és nem szólt semmit.

Megint olyan fagyos tekintettel nézet rám.

Nem bírtam tovább megfordultam és el akartam rohanni.

Már indultam is, amikor Sasuke megragadta kezem.

Nem fordultam meg, nem akartam a szemébe nézni.

Éreztem, hogy Sasuke hátulról átöleli a derekamat.

Nem bírtam, nem akartam megmozdulni.

Elkezdet könnyezni a szemem, és ekkor Sasuke megszólalt.

- Maradj itt velem.

Még jobban elkezdtem sírni, megfordultam és átöltem.

Ő a szemembe nézet, de most már nem volt olyan rideg a tekintete.

Melegség volt benne és boldogságtól csillogott.


End file.
